


Frost and Volcanoes

by burlesquecomposer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesquecomposer/pseuds/burlesquecomposer
Summary: Lana is cold and Kath can't sleep. Lana has a way to fix both of their problems.*Request!





	Frost and Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hirazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirazaki/gifts).



> Commission request from @hirazaki, who has a whole AU concept around a Galra matriarchy and fem!klance, including the names Lana and Kath. [AU concept belongs to hirazaki!](https://pastebin.com/DJYs4jFw) Just fulfilling a request for something sweet and fluffy—literally :)
> 
> *Contains cisswap!

Lana bursts into Kath’s room and releases a ragged breath of air. She rubs her arms as the chill continues to roll up her spine, shaking the rest of her body and knocking her knees together.

“Cheese and rice!” she gasps between chatters of teeth. “When are we getting off this damn winter planet?! I miss that beach one, what was it—”

Kath groans, turning over in bed and taking the thin covers with her. “You have your own room!”

“Sorry!” Lana furiously rubs her own upper arms, a futile effort to generate warmth. “I’m gonna have a talk with Coran, see if we can’t get some heaters in our—”

“Lana.” Kath glares over her shoulder. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Oh.” Lana blinks, stepping closer with a curious tilt of her head. “Wait. Why?”

Kath rolls onto her back with a defeated sigh. “Didn’t get any last night. Trained late.”

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” she whispers. She falls quiet for a moment, knowing she should go, leave Kath to sleep, but she can’t help watching her. Kath opens her eyes and drags her gaze from the ceiling to Lana, saying nothing. “You’re not cold?” Lana asks.

“I’m hot, actually.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Lana!”

Lana snorts when she laughs. “Okay, c’mon. I think I’ve got a way to solve both our problems.”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Admit it—you always sleep better when I’m with you.”

Kath rolls her eyes but doesn’t fight it when Lana sits on the edge of her bed. “Get that dumb smile off your face.”

“What smile?” Lana says, a soft smirk on her lips.

“That one.”

“You like it,” Lana purrs, curling over her. “God, you’re like a _furnace_ —”

Kath, fluidly, tosses her blanket aside, yanks Lana down into bed with her, and throws the blanket back over them both. “Let me sleep and I’ll keep you warm. That’s the deal.”

“Okay, okay. Deal.”

Lana snuggles close and places her head on Kath’s shoulder just above the cusp of her breast; Kath accommodates by tucking the same arm underneath her. Lana gradually seeps her way in, tangling, intertwining, bleeding, melting, and soon the frost makes its way out of her pores.

And then Kath starts growing.

Lana’s eyes widen. “Wh—Kath?” She tries to sit up and get a look at her, but Kath tugs her back down. Claws prick Lana’s skin. “Oh.” A stronger wave of warmth rushes over her, full-force. “Oh. _Oh,_ that’s nice…”

“Shhh.”

There’s a growl to Kath’s voice and a slight audible edge in her breathing. Lana doesn’t move, but she peeks up as best she can. Her suspicions are confirmed—Kath has shifted into her Galra form, fluffy violet fur and all. Lana smiles, desperate to touch the tiny fang poking out from Kath’s lip, but she restrains herself and settles for draping her arm across Kath’s stomach.

She closes her eyes. Listens. Lana can hear Kath’s heart thump in a gentle rhythm, fast at first, then slower, softer, as Kath settles into sleep after mere moments. Lana carefully moves to get more comfortable and closer; Kath tucks her in as if she were leaving, and Lana feels a warm, silky hand stroke her arm with the sweetest of touches.

Under Lana’s cheek, Kath’s chest rises and falls steadily, reminding her of a sleeping volcano that breathes with the Earth. Maybe because of the heat, or the soft plumes of smoke she imagines slipping out of Kath’s mouth. Maybe because Kath’s heart and soul are like lava, passionate and sparkling when heated, cooled and settled when they find a place to rest. Or maybe because Kath, in the deep, boundless corners of the farthest galaxies, feels like home.

And Lana wouldn’t trade her, or that feeling, for anything.


End file.
